The New Kid In Town
by MoonStarTwilit
Summary: Hi. This is my description. What happens when a new kid moves to town? Unexpected love? In any case, its going to be one weird experience. Rate M just to be safe.
1. This is Me

Hi, my name is Max. There should be a picture of me there - if it doesn't load, I'm pale with blue hair. It's dyed. I'm also nine years of age. I guess I should tell you where I'm from. Originally, I'm from Detroit, MI, but I moved to Brighton when I was two. Now I moved here to South Park. I hope I find some friends or acquaintences to hang out with at school.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid in Town

I wake up and groan. I was hoping for this move to just be a dream, but unfortunately, I'm still here. I put on my normal clothes and open the door to the hall. My mom sees me and spouts another one of her greetings: "Hi sweetie, how do feel about our new house?" Please, woman, you know exactly what I think. You didn't even give me an opinion before taking me away from my friends. I scowl at her and open the door. I step out side. It's probably the best idea for me to go explore. I walk on the sidewalk until I see a man shoveling the walk. I walk past him and accidentally catch his eye. Perfect.  
"Hi, my name is Randy Marsh, but you can call me Randy. Hey, aren't you the new kid in town?" I nod. "You don't talk a lot, do you?" I shake my head no. "Hey, you look about the same age as my son. His name is Stan. You guys should hang out or something." He looks back down at the snow "I'd better continue shoveling. Have a nice day." I walk away until I come across some old train tracks. I hop up onto the tracks.  
"I like trains," I mutter. Back home, we always had this running joke. Here will never be home. Never. I jump back down off of the tracks. I look up and see an old, beat up, green house. I see something move the curtain. I walk up to the front door and before I can knock, a kid in an orange parka answers the door.  
"My name es Kenneh." He says. He probably means is Kenny, but his voice is muffled by the parka.  
"..." I lost my train of thought. "... M-my name is Max." I stutter out. Since when do I stutter? "Umm... I'm new in town and I thought I should introduce myself to the neighbors." I rush my words. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." I turn to leave, but Kenny grabs my sleeve.  
"... Thanks for introducing yourself. People don't usually come out here cause we're poor..." He blushes. "Yeah... I'll see ya tomorrow..." He hurries back inside. He peeks out through the curtain until he notices me watching. He squeaks "Shit!" and ducks out of sight. I laugh quietly to myself. That was the most awkward greeting I've ever had. I start walking back the way I came. This time, I turn to the playground and walk towards it. Some kids are playing on it and I wave at them. The Canadian waves back and I walk over to him.  
"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but do you know a kid named Stan..." What was that guy's name again? "Marsh. Do you know a kid named Stan Marsh?" He looks at me.  
"Ike." He says. If I had to bet, I'd say he's Ike. "Home." I guess that's the best I'm going to get from this kid. I walk until I see a coffee shop. I decide that I'd better get some coffee for my mom. And me. I look at the guy's name tag.  
"Hi my name's Mr Tweek. Can I help you?" I nod  
"Yes, I'd like a bag of Dark Roast, please." He puts the bag on the counter.  
"That'll be $2.50. Aren't you the new kid? My son's in the back room. I think he's your age. You should talk." I pay and walk into the back room. A kid with spiky hair is standing by a coffee machine.  
"Hi. My name's Tweak."  
"Yes, I knew that. What's your first name?"  
"It's Tweak! AAAUUUGGGHHH!" I jump back.  
"So your full name is Tweak Tweek?"  
"Yes. You should go. I have to fill this order!" I wave and walk back out of the room and onto the street.  
What kind of crazy town have I moved to?


	3. Chapter 2: Figuring Things Out

As I walk to my house, I see some other kids playing in front of one of the neighbors' houses. A kid in a green hat is yelling something to the... heavier one. _Should I go over there? Might as well, since I'll probably find Stan_. "What are you fighting about?" I ask.  
"Go away new kid. This is between me and Fatass here." Says the kid in the green.  
"Yeah. Hey!" Yells 'Fatass.' "Stop insulting me you stupid Jew, Kalh!"  
"Why don't you make me, Carman?"  
"I just wanted to know if I could find Stan!" I say._Well, I probably am not going to get along well with those guys. _Kyle looks at me.  
"Stan is probably at his house. It's dark green, and the address is 2001. Oh, and Cartman keeps insulting me. That's why we're yelling. I'll see you around at school, I guess." explains Kyle. _I might get along with him. I'm not so sure about Cartman. Maybe I could hang out with them and find Stan later. No, that wouldn't work. They already know I'm looking for him, and Kyle technically just said bye. I wander off towards the dark green house. I ring the bell. A kid with a grey hat answers the door. _  
"Can I help you?" He asks. I nod.  
"Yeah, are you Stan Marsh? You dad told me about you and I thought I should find you..."  
"Yeah, I'm Stan. You met my dad? He's weird. Well, welcome to South Park."  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around. I'm in 3rd grade. How 'bout you?"  
"Same. I'll see you in school, I guess." And with that, he closes the door. _That was a lot of effort for a very short conversation. I'd probably be getting back home, before I get grounded. I don't really care what Mom thinks, but I'd rather explore than be stuck inside all day. _The sun is setting, and I walk back home to see another boy sitting in the yard of the house next to me.  
"Hi, I'm Butters. Since we're neighbors, let's be friends!" the kid with blond hair says.  
"...Sure. I'm Max. G'Night." I step inside. _It's strange how I've only met guys around here. _I head back to my room, hoping to avoid my mother. I change into my pajamas, and am about to turn the light off when she pops her head into the room.  
"Good night, my little angel." _Angel?_ "I'm sorry we had to move, but it's for the better. At least we're away from your father. Try and get some rest. I love you." She turns out the light. _I don't want to accept her apology, but it's hard not to._  
"I love you, too, Mom" I sigh. _She is right at least we're away from him._ I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to a loud thud. _What was that?_ I look at my door, and slowly it opens. An alien - an actual _fricking_ alien - walks into the room. This had better be a dream. He - it - grabs me and I give up and go back to sleep. I wake up again, and we're on a space ship. Looking around, I see a few of my new friends getting... Oh, _fuck_ no. I am not getting probed. I close my eyes and go back to sleep, hoping I don't wake up with the aliens around me.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm a Horse

I jolt awake. Then I remember the aliens and roll my eyes. Figures that when we moved to get away from something, something weirder shows up. It's not like I can do anything about it though. I grab my coat and put my hands in the pockets. Oh yeah, the coffee. I walk down the stairs once again, and set the coffee on the table. I should probably tell her I'm going out, but where else would I be? I walk out side and close the door. I guess I could go see Kenny again. Or maybe see if there are any other people in town I should know about. I decide on the later, considering I should probably get to know my teacher before school starts. Being on his good side now would definitely help me later. I walk up to Randy. "Do you know where my teacher lives?"  
He nods. "You're in third grade, right? That would be Mr Garrison. He lives over there. I should warn you; he's crazy sometimes. If you decide to go over there you should be careful because you never know how he is going to act. What ever you do don't say he's gay. He'll go ballistic."  
"Thank you for those wise words of wisdom. I'll see you later." I start walking towards my teacher's house. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but before I lose my nerve, I ring the doorbell. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but does Mr Garrioson live here?"  
"Yes, that would be me." He holds up a hand puppet. "This is Mr Hat. You're the new kid I'm supposed to have in my class, aren't you? Well, come on in." I really don't want to, not after the look Randy gave me, but I go in anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Very Boring Conversation Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally. That was so boring, I almost fell asleep. If class is going to be like that all year, I am going to _die_ from boredom. Down the street, I see Randy sitting in his front yard playing guitar. I think he's playing "Carry on Wayward Son" "So, how'd it go?" He asks looking up from his guitar.  
"Boring. Is class going to be like that everyday? By the way, that's cool how you play the guitar."  
"Thanks. I don't think so. Stan hasn't complained about it. I'll see you later, then." He nods and goes back to playing. Hanging out with the other guys would be fun. Off I go. I try Kyle's house first. I ring the bell. Someone opens the door.  
"Hi. Is Kyle here?" I look down. It's the Canadian kid from yesterday. He must be Kyle's brother.  
"No. Cartman." He says. I nod  
"Thank you. See you later." I say. Now off to Eric's house. I walk up to Cartman. "Hi guys. Whatcha playing?"  
"We're playing cowboys. You wanna play?" I nod. "Okay. You can be a horse. Or a pony. It's your choice." What wonderful options.  
"I'll be a horse." I decide.  
"Okay. Cool. Cool. You're Kenny's horse. Hey Kenny. Get your ass over here. This is your horse." He points to me. "Well? Get on." Kenny grumbles something and climbs on. "Okay. You're the bad-guys. There's a shoot out. Kidnap the damsel in distress. That's you, Stan."  
"No, Cartman. I'm not being a girl."  
"Just do it. I'm the sheriff, so respect mah athoritah!"  
"Fine." Stan grumbles. Kenny picks up a stick and holds it like a gun. He pretends to shoot Cartman.  
"Ha! I got you fatass!" Kennedy yells. I pretend to rear and gallop away. I run by Stan and let him get on while Kenny runs.  
"Evil prevails once again!" I yell. Stan grins at me.  
"Dude! That was wicked fast! You should try out for track." I shrug and grin back at him and Kenny.  
"Dude! That's not even fair! The good-guys always win on TV!"  
"In case you didn't notice, this isn't TV. Or is it?" says Stan. We stare at him. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I think I'd know if I was on TV." Kenny rolls his eyes. "What else do you want to play? How about... Hit Cartman and run away as fast as you can?"  
"Sounds good to me." I smack Cartman in the head and run. We head for the playground and climb up as far as we can up the pirate ship's mast. Cartman looks up at us.  
"That's not fair. Screw you guys, I'm going home."  
"I'd better get going, too. I don't wanna be grounded." He jumps down and walks away. I look at Kenny.  
"So, it's just you and me." He nods. "Do you have any siblings?" I say, trying to break the awkward silence.  
"Yes. I've got a sister, named Karen, and a brother named Kevin. You?" I start to nod, but shake my head.  
"Well... I used to, but she is still in Brighton." He nods. "I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Bye." We walk our separate ways. My mom greets me when I walk in the door.  
"Hi Sweetie! How was you day?"  
"It was fun, Mom. I played with some of my new friends. "  
"That's good." She walks to her room. "Sweet dreams." I go to my room. If those fricking aliens show up, I am going to scream.


	5. Chapter 4: The Project (Part 1)

Hi everyone. If there are a ton of mistakes, I apologize. I am writing this at midnight because I can't sleep. This will be the font style and colour of my Author's Notes from now on.  
Luckily for me, those aliens didn't show up last night. Or if they did, I don't remember it. Crap. I have school today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip to School ~~~~~~~~

I walk into class and see my friends. I wave at them and go to sit down, but then I remember that I don't have a seat. The only thing more awkward than having the teacher introduce you is having to stand in the front of class. God, I hate being in front of people.I can feel their eyes on me. Mr. Garrison walks in "Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome... Whats your name again, kid?"  
"I'm Max." I state, watching the other students watch me. (Ha, its the redundant sentence of redundancy)  
"Well, Max, why dint you tell us something about yourself?" Mr Garrison says. Like I need anymore attention.  
"... I'm from Brighton, so I think it is really cold up here." A few people laugh and I smile.  
"Well, please take your seat next to Pip." I look around.  
"And that is...?" He points to a kid with blonde hair. I walk over and take my seat.  
"Hi, I'm Pip. It's nice to meet you." he says in a British accent. I nod and try to pay attention to Mr Garrison, but he's so freaking boring. It seems like class lasts for an eternity until lunchtime. We walk to get school lunch. I hope its not like all the other school lunches that I've had, made up of slime and out-of-date milk.  
"Hello children! Who's this?" A man in a chef's hat says.  
"Max, this is Chef. Hes the school chef. Chef, this is Max. He's from Brighton." says Kyle  
"Brighton, England or Brighton, CO?" He asks.  
"Colorado." I say. Chef gives us our food. Hey, what do you know? It's not slime. We take a seat at our table and start talking. "So, what do you guys do at recess?"  
"Sometimes we swing, others we go on the slide. It kinda depends on the day." Says Stan. Very helpful. We eat our lunches and go outside.  
Kenny jabs me in the side as soon as we step outside. "Tag. You're it!" he yells. He runs past me, almost knocking over Cartman.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, you stupid piece of crap!" Cartman yells. I jump on him and yell that he's it. Someone yells for me to get over there and I trudge over.  
"Yes?" I say, as innocently as possible.  
"No tackling each other, Mm'Kay? It's against school rules, so you'll have to come with me to the principle's office, Mm'Kay." I follow him. How great is it that I have to go to the principle's office on the first day of school?  
"Sir, I'm new and I didn't know that those were the rules. Please just let me off with a warning, since I'm new?" I look up with him, pretending to be sorry.  
"Well... Don't do it again, Mm'Kay? If you do, I will come and make sure you get punished." he says. "By the way, I'm Mr Mackey; the school counselor. You'd probably better get to class if you don't want to be late." He pushes me towards the door. "Have a good day, Mm'Kay?"  
Kenny looks at me as I walk in the door. "Did you get in trouble?" he mouths. I shake my head no. I mouth back that I bribed him into letting me off the hook. He nods.  
"Okay, class. You are going to be doing an assignment on an animal of your choosing and it's role in the ecosystem. You'll get to work with partners that I will be choosing." Everyone groans. "... Let's see. Kenny and Max, Bebe and Eric, Stan and Wendy." he goes through the list and everyone gets their partner. At least I like who I'm working with.  
This Chapter will be in two parts, since it is so long.

Hi! Thanks for reading! If you like this, please comment and heart. I will try to update at least 3 times a week! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: The Project (Part 2)

(Guys, I am so sorry for not updating more. School gets out in a week, and I have to stay up late studying for my math finals. GOD I HATE FINALS!)  
"So... What do you want to do our project on?"  
"The Cat Mario." I say, rolling my eyes.  
"Sure. Wait... That would actually work!" I look at him, an odd look on my face.  
"How?"  
"Well, think about it. When you play the game, you will end up rage quitting. You turn off the computer, and you save electricity."  
"That might work, but if we get an "F" I'm blaming you."  
"Fair enough. You draw and I'll start writing a draft since I can't draw to save my life."  
"How would you get into a situation like that in the first place?" He shrugs. "Would the guy say 'Kenny, you'd better draw a tomato or I'll shoot you!' " Over there is the final image for our project. -

~~~~~~~~~ This time skip brought to you by Ike being kicked across a field ~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Dude. Do you have the draft? It's due in like five minutes!" I whisper to Kenny.  
"Yeah. I don't think you have time to read it before we present." He mutters back.  
"You better have done really good on that paper."  
"Okay, who wants to go next? How about Kenny and Max, since they seem so eager about telling each other about it." Mr Garrison says. Welp, we got busted. I groan quietly.  
"Sure, Mr Garrison. I'd be happy to." I say sarcastically. Kenny and I trudge up to the front of the classroom. I staple the picture to the front of the essay. "Can I use the Doc Cam? We have a picture with our project as well."  
"Well, sure. If it's good you'll get extra credit." I nod and put it under the camera. A few kids start laughing. Yes, fellow students, I know I am amusing. "Umm... Are you sure that is the right picture? It looks like Cat Mario."  
"No, sir. That is correct. We are doing our project on Cat Mario. I will now begin reading our very important essay, written by Kenny." He waves. I flip the cover of the project over. Oh my fucking god, what did you write Kenny? "Um... I..."  
"Well? Read it or I will drop your grade!" I shift awkwardly and look to the paper again.  
"... Derp derp derp derp." I stutter out.  
"Okay boys, is this your idea of a joke? Because it's not very funny." 'Mr Hat' says. "I agree with Mr Hat. It's not funny at all." I flip the paper over and show Kenny. I silently mouth at him. "What the hell, dude? It's just like seven pages of derp." He looks at me and we both burst out laughing. How could we not? We were doing a project on Cat Mario, and our essay is seven pages of derp.  
"I must've grabbed the wrong set of papers." He smiles underneath his hood.  
"Why would you have derp written out on that many papers front and back with derp written on them?" I grin. This whole situation is rediculous.  
"I'm allowed to get bored."  
"Actually, you're not. It is decreed under section fifteen, page one hundred, paragraph eight." He rolls his eyes.  
"Boys, you get an 'F' Come see me after class." Yep, I'm totally blaming Kenny for this. The bell rings and every files out of the classroom until it's just me, Kenny, Mr Garrison, and Mr Hat are left. "Why on Earth would you waste my time like that? Explain." We stay silent. "NOW."  
"Well you see, I drew and Kenny wrote, but he grabbed the wrong papers from his bag, and I didn't have time to read it and I would have, but you didn't give us enough time to review and revise our drafts, which I don't think was fair of you and-" he cuts me off.  
"Okay, I get it. You can present tomorrow." He walks out of the class room.  
"How'd you get us off the hook with out detention or anything?" He looks impressed.  
"Well, if you just keep talking on and on and on, most teachers will get so annoyed they'll just shut you up and leave." I smile at him. "I've learned a few tricks in a big city."  
"Well, let's go. Do ya wanna come over to my house?"  
"Yep. Let's go." We walk out of the room, laughing because of the project.


End file.
